One Of Them
by makethemsayourname
Summary: Annabeth just moved to Goode High School. She thought that she will live normally in her teen years. But that all changed when she found out that she's actually a demigod. So sorry 'bout our suckish summary!
1. Weird questions

_**Chapter One; Psycho**_

I straightened my skirt and made my way down the hall way searching for my first class. Don't you guys hate it when you get lost? Well, that was what happened to me. So I gave up and decided to ask someone for directions. I scanned the hallway but to my disappointment, everyone already went to their classroom.

I turned my heels and headed to the reception office. Just as I was heading my way to my destination, I heard someone chuckle. I looked over to where the sound came from and to my surprise I saw a guy around my age leaning on a locker with his arms crossed. I had to admit, he was H-O-T! He had shaggy brown hair, a nice built body and a face that would make any girl melt. But what caught my eyes the most were his eyes. They were the most beautiful and breath taking shade of green I've ever seen. But I won't let his beautiful eyes get to me. He was trouble. He's probably one of those guys who plays with girls.

So, I turned around and walked away from him but then he called "Hey! Wait up!" I didn't respond, I was being one of those obnoxious girls that didn't respond. Maybe that way, he'll get that I'm not into him. Before I could say anything, he spoke "Are you a demigod or a monster?"

"What're you..," I started. But before I finished, he pinned me to a locker behind me.

"Answer me!" he demanded.

He tightened his grip when I didn't answer. "Let go of me you psycho!" I squirmed.

"Psycho?" he chuckled "Is that the best you've got?"

What's the deal with this guy? One minute he's chuckling, the second he's slamming me to a locker asking me this weird question.

"Okay. First, I don't know who you are. Second, Greek Gods aren't real," I stated "And you didn't have to pin me to a locker you know. You psycho,"

"Whatever," he spatted rolling his eyes. With that, he just simply walked away. This guy really is weird. I just wanted to tell the principle about what happened but I didn't catch what his name is.

_**Chapter Two; Goose**_

After this whole crazy thing happened, I started of where I left off. That is making my way to the reception office.

At last! I finally know where my classroom is. The only problem is I'm late. So I have to think of an excuse. I can't just say 'some random guy pinned me to a locker and asked if I'm a demigod or a monster'. That'll be just weird.

So I decided to just say 'I got lost' which is not fully a lie. Now I'm currently standing in front of my homeroom door. I took out my mirror to check if I looked presentable enough. And I did. I knocked on the door and slowly turned the door knob and walked in. I could see all eyes on me.

"Well, well, if it isn't Miss Chase," she raised an eyebrow. I suppose she's my homeroom teacher. "I'm Miss Dodds, your homeroom teacher," Yeaup. She's my homeroom teacher alright. "Next time, don't be late again. Now come here..," she beckoned me to come nearer "and introduce yourself to the whole class,"

My little body made its way next to Miss Dodds. I faced the whole class and a familiar face caught my grey eyes. Yeaup, you guessed it. It was the psycho who pinned me. "Annabeth?" Miss Dodds snapped me back to reality.

I shook my head and looked back at her, "Sorry," Facing my face back to the whole class once again I nervously introduced myself. "My name's Annabeth Chase and I just transferred from San Francisco. Please to meet you all,"

Miss Dodds smiled and ushered me to take a seat.

I scanned the classroom and saw that the only seat available was next to that creepy bipolar psycho. I then moved my feet to the seat and sat down. Not wanting to see his face, I glanced to the other seat next to mine and saw a guy with sandy dirty blonde hair. When he caught me staring at him, he smiled and quickly said "Hi. My name's Luke, Luke Castellan to be exact," He was pretty hot so I smiled back and answered him back with a hello.

It was finally lunch time. I went to the que line and waited for my turn. When it was finally my turn, I grabbed a plate full of mac & cheese; yum! And of course; a bottle of water. Once I gave the lunch lady my money, I turned around a saw all bunch of cliques. The geeks, The jocks, The goths and many more. I didn't know where to sit, so I decided to sit at an empty table I saw earlier on when I was queing.

Just as I was about to eat, a girl with red hair and her group came up to me. I'm guessing they're cheerleaders because of their cheerleading outfits and all.

"What do you think you're doing?" the girl with red hair asked with her hands on her hips.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I asked her.

She didn't respond. She just stared at me, waiting for a proper answer. I sighed and put down my spoon, "Fine. I'm eating," I answered.

"Ugh," she scoffed rolling her eyes, "I know what you're doing. I'm not stupid you know,"

"You sure sound like you're stupid," I mumbled playing with my food.

"I heard you," she said rolling her eyes again, "The question is.." she moved her head closer to me and I could see all the bumps on her face. Pimples I must say. "Why are you sitting at our table?"

Her cheerleader friends continued off by saying "Yeeeeeeeeeaaaaaahhh,"

"This is your table?" I pretended to gasp, "I don't see your name on it,"

"Look," she rested her palms on the edge of the table and stared directly into my eyes. What? Did she think that by staring into my eyes will make me scared? Pfft. Pathetic. "This is the cheerleaders' table. Only cheerleaders are allowed to sit and eat here! Got it?"

The nerve of this girl! Doesn't mean she's a cheerleader she could just boss people around especially me. I don't take orders. I decided to stand up for myself when suddenly...

_**Chapter Three; Secrets**_

The nerve of this girl! Doesn't mean she's a cheerleader she could just boss people around especially me. I don't take orders. I decided to stand up for myself when suddenly to my surprise, the psycho guy, who I still don't know his name, came up to us.

"Leave her alone Rachel," he ordered.

Hmm.. So that's her name huh?

"But Percy! She's the one who started it!" she whined and pouted her lips which she thought would make her look cute. But NEWS FLASH! It only made her look more goose like.

"I don't care who started it," spatted this so called Percy, "Just leave her alone. There are plenty of more seats here. So go and bring your little minions with you and sit somewhere else,"

"Fine!" she gave in and stomped her way to sit somewhere else with her cheerleader friends.

"Glad that's over," I let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you. But I could've done it myself you know,"

I played with my macaroni waiting for him to go away. But he just simply chuckled and sat next to me.

"So you and Castellan huh?" he asked smirking.

"What do you mean by Castellan and I?" I asked making a mistake by staring directly into his breath taking eyes. Our eyes locked for a split second making me blush. But then a guy with raven black hair, olive coloured skin and a girl with also raven black hair, electric blue eyes came up to us. The guy had his arm safely paced on the girl's waist. Aww, what a sweet couple.

Both of them sat next to each us. When the guy saw me still blushing from just now, he smirked and asked Percy, "Who's the girl?"

Never taking his eyes off his food he answered, "Annabeth Chase, my classmate. Annabeth, meet my cousins, Nico di Angelo and Thalia Grace,"

WOAH! Hold up. Cousins? But I thought they were like together or something. Gah, nevermind that.

"Hi," I said shyly.

Both of them leaned to Percy and whispered..

"Does she know? Thalia asked.

"Is she one of us? Because I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be hanging out with her if she wasn't," Nico continued.

They thought I didn't hear them but I actually did. Percy took a while to answer but he managed to choke out the words, "I don't know guys. Neither does she,"

After that, no one spoke. It was quiet. Too quiet that it made me break the silence.

"Okay guys. What's up? What do I not know?"

I could see their eyes widen. "You heard us?" All three of them asked at the same time.

Wow. They are cousins.

"Yes, I heard you guys. Now spill," I demanded never taking my eyes off them.

"Well..," Nico trailed off.

"Well what?" I was getting impatient.

Nico was like sweating like crazy. He didn't know what to say so he nudged Thalia and Percy.

"We were wondering if you're..," Thalia continued but was interrupted by the bell.

All of them quickly stood up with one quick swift heading towards the door. I could've sworn I heard Percy mumbled something like 'Saved by the bell' before heading off.

WHAT'S THIS THING THEY KEEP ON TALKING ABOUT? I need _**answers.**_

**_AN: Hey guys! So, this is our first fanfic. Sorry if its suckish or lame. If they're any spelling errors, so SORRY!_**

**_Review Please!_**

**_Love,_**

_** M & K**  
_


	2. New neighbours equal to partying?

_**Chapter 4- Neighbours?**_

My first day of school has finally ended. I am now making my way back to my house in the suburbs. My house –well, not actually my house, my dad's house- is very pretty. Well, maybe to me. It's very simple and white. The roof, doors, windows are completely black. Our house has 5 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room + dining place and a study room for me. Of course. I love it. It's totally different AND better than our previous house.

I live with my dad, my stepmom and two younger step brothers. I've never really known who my real mother is. I've tried asking my dad but he'll just make some lame excuses like "How was school?" "How's life?" "Pass me the bowl of chips," or he'll just simply ignore me. It's very irritating.

But nevermind that. Let's just move on. I've finally reached my destination, my house. Our neighbourhood is pretty much normal. It has a huge gate infront for us to enter. Infront of the gates, there are houses arranged normally, but at back, nine houses including mine makes a U-shape. And in the middle of the U, there's a beautiful fountain. So yeah, the neighbourhood is pretty much peaceful and normal.

I walked in and was immediately greeted by my two younger brothers, Bob and Mathew. "Hey Annabeth!"

I sighed, "Hey,"

"Found any new friends?" Bob asked while Mathew just stood there smirking.

Ugh. I didn't bother to reply so I just walked upstairs to my room. I love them and all but they're always up in my space! So annoying.

When I was just about to lay down on my bed, a load BAM invaded my ears. I quickly stood up and saw my two brothers. I rolled my eyes and asked,

"What do you want?"

"from me," they sang.

Oh my god, not that Adam Lambert song! They have been singing that song non stop just to annoy me,

"No, seriously. What do you guys want?" I asked.

"Well, mom said to get ready because some of the neighbours are coming over," Bob replied.

"Okay, now get out!" I screeched.

**I** heard my mom –scratch that, my STEPMOM- yell my name from downstairs. So, I'm guessing the neighbours have already arrived. I sprayed my perfume and dabbed alittle bit of blusher onto my face for finishing touches.

After that, I gracefully walked downstairs to see my neighbours. Once I saw them, I was shocked! It turns out that my new neighbours were Percy, Thalia, Nico and some other kids. "Hey Annabeth!" Nico came to me and put his harm on my shoulder.

"Um. What're you guys doing here?"

"We're your new neighbours!" Thalia responded, "Isn't it great?"

"Uhh, yeah,"

Suddenly, my dad's voice interrupted our mini conversation. "Sorry to interrupt. But, where exactly are your parents?"

"They've all went camping," Thalia shrugged.

"Excuse me Mr. Chase," Percy said to my dad, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," My dad replied, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Umm... In private?"

**/Percy's POV**

I ushered Mr. Chase to the corner and immediately whispered, "When is this whole acting going to stop?"

"I don't know. But the point is, she NEEDS to know that she's..," he looked left to right to see if the coast was clear, "..a demi-god,"

I sighed, "Okay, we'll tell her at the party tonight,"

Mr. Chase kinked his eyebrow and asked "What party?"

I changed my tone from being all mysterious to my normal 'I know the answer to that' tone and answered,

"Owh right. Nico's throwing a party tonight. It's...," I leaned forward and whispered "..a welcome back to camp half-blood party,"

Before Mr. Chase could reply, a familiar voice invaded our ears. "What's taking you guys soo long? Are you guys making out or something?"

By the look on Mr. Chase's face, I could tell he was disgusted my Thalia's question. So was I. I mean picture me and Mr. Chase kissing, making out and other things I don't really want to talk about. EW.

I answered back by saying, "Ha,ha,ha, very funny Thalia. How about thinking you and Silena making out?"

She didn't reply. I'm guessing I won the battle of the shot backs. Before I could smile, I felt a zap at my butt that made me yelp. It stinged like HELL! I angrily stomped my way to Thalia and shouted at her face, "HEY! NO POWERS REMEMBER!"

Suddenly, Annabeth walked into our conversation and asked "What powers? What are you guys talking about?"

I didn't know what to say, nor did Thalia. All I could think of was how DEAD we were going to be if I found of that she's a demi-god the wrong way. Then, Nico came in to save our butts. Of course.

**/Annabeth's POV.**

"Hey Annabeth, Wanna go to my party tonight?" Nico asked.

"I.. umm sure. If my dad will allow me," I answered looking at my dad.

"Sure, go ahead. Have fun. It's your first day her anyway. You should make friends,"

I smiled, "Thanks dad," I turned my gaze back to Thalia and Percy. They were whispering something. Something I couldn't hear nor make-out. "So I guess I'll see you guys tonight?" I asked never taking my eyes off them.

As soon as they heard me, they broke away from their mini whisper party and nodded.

With that, all of them left. Leaving my thoughts and I alone. Hmm. I checked the time and it was only 3:00 PM. So, 3 to 4 hours until the party? Hmm. What to do~ What to do~

I ran upstairs and switched on my laptop. I logged into my facebook and was shocked to see 75 friend requests. Wow. That's alot. One was from Percy Jackson. I smiled to myself because his picture was soo cute. He was underwater posing with a dolphin.

Next was from Thalia Grace. She was posing with Nico. They looked happy together in the picture. It's kind of weird for cousins to date eachother though. But I don't mind. You know what they say, You can't fight love.

My third request was from Nico Di Angelo. His profile picture was soo cool! He was posing with a guitar and was surrounded by fire. I mean, how can that not be cool?

The rest of the requests were from other students from school. So I just clicked Accept to all.

I checked the time and it was already 4:30 PM. I guess I should go shower again now.

Just as I was about to take off my clothes, my phone rang. "Ugh," I groaned. I grabbed my phone from the dresser and answered the phone. "Hello?" No one replied. So I decided to put it on speaker. I continued where I left of, that is stripping myself out of my clothes when suddenly a voice came out of my phone,

"No! WAIT!"

What the hell? I picked up the phone and said "Who is this?"

"It's me Percy,"

I sat down on my bed and said "Owh. Where'd you get my number?"

"Nevermind that," he said "Next time, close the curtains,"

Huh? "What're you talking about?"

"Go over to your window,"

Without hesitation, I walked to the window and saw Percy and Nico smiling at me. Wait no, NOT SMILING. BUT SMIRKING! Ohmygod!

I quickly hung up the phone, grabbed my robe and put it on. After that, I walked out to my balcony and shouted, "You guys live next door?"

"Correction," Nico said "Percy lives next to you,"

I scoffed.

"REALLY! I live over there," he said pointing to a huge painted black house.

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes, "The point is, You guys saw me half naked!"

"Yeaup," Percy said popping the P.

"You guys are such perverts!"

"Hey," Nico said as he raised his hands in defeat, "I didn't want to. I have a girlfriend remember? Percy was the one who insisted,"

I turned my stare to Percy. He was blushing! For a minute there I softened my stare, considering he looked cute! But then I remembered what he did so I roughened back my stare. "I..I..I..," he stuttered.

"Forget it," I snapped, "I don't want to waste my time on you. I need to get ready for the party,"

I turned my heels and headed towards the door. But then, Nico yelled "Trying to look cute so Percy would like you huh? Well forget it, he's already head over heels over you!"

I didn't bother to reply so I walked into my room and shut the door. I looked out the window and saw Percy strangling Nico. He likes me?

**I** applied my lipgloss and tied my slightly curled hair into a messy ponytail. I stood infront of my long mirror and admired my self. I was wearing my short aqua dress my stepmom bought for me and matched it with white ballet flats. I looked..kind of girly. Not that I care or anything but I always pictured myself with some worn out jeans and baggy T-shirts not with a dress and glossy lip gloss.

"Annabeth dear!" my mom cried out, "Are you done yet? 'cause the guests have already arrived at Nico's house,"

"Yes mom! I'm done!"

I grabbed my blackberry and ran downstairs. To my suprise, Percy was there talking to my brothers. They didn't notice me, so I pretended to cough to get their attention. And it worked. "Hey Annabeth," Percy said. He was looking HOT! He was wearing a white button down shirt, dark blue jeans and a pair of navy blue sneakers.

"What're you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here to bring you to Nico's house," he replied.

"I know where he lives Perce. This isn't prom, I don't need you to escort me,"

"I know. But I want to,"

"Fine," I mumbled.

**At the party:**

**/Percy's POV.**

"Look Annabeth. I need to tell you something," I said.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! LET'S GO PLAY SOME GAMES!" some random guy shouted.

"Sure," she said standing up "After we play some games,"

"What? No!" I hesitated, "I need to tell you..,"

I was cut off by Annabeth's body pressing against mine. I could feel her breasts on my chest. Ohmygod.

"Come on Perce," she whispered in my ear, "One game,"

I softly pushed her away from me and examined her face. She was serious. She wasn't drunk or anything. Wow. This girl must be some wild.

"Okay," I said in defeat, "One game!"

"YAY!" she exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

**W**e were all sitting on the floor making a circle. I was sitting next to Annabeth and Silena. I'm not sure what game we're playing but Clarisse's the one incharge. And she throws the most awesome party games!

"Alright everyone," she started off, "You guys are all in right?"

All of us nodded.

"So, no one can back out,"

Once again, we nodded.

"Alright, let's start then," clapping her hands, "Tonight we're all going to play 7 minutes in heaven,"

"Oh gosh! Not this game! The last time I played this game I had to make-out in the closet with stinky Jeremy!" Thalia whined.

"I remember that!" I said laughing.

"Hey! No backing out!" Nico said smirking.

"Ugh, alright," said Thalia.

"Who's going to start?"

"OOH! OOH! Me!" volunteered Annabeth.

She grabbed the bottle and spun it on the floor. Gosh. I so want to make out with her. We waited for the spinning to stop until atlast it stopped and pointed at..

**A/U: Sorry it took soo long for us to update. We were too busy studying. :p So we hope you guys like our second chapter! :3  
**

**Owh, and we need more reviewers! Please? Because we worked our asses off on this. So without anymore reviewers, it makes us think that we're lame story writers. :(**

**And again, sorry for any spelling errors. :3**

**xx,**

_** M & K**_


End file.
